Daughter of the Wildrunners
by Tusagi
Summary: Takes place during the War of the Lance. A young elfmaiden's life takes a few unexpected turns. My first fic, so please be gentle... The places belong to Dragonlance and Wizard of the Coast, except for those who I created...
1. Kissed by the Gods

Keganthilas Kanan looked upon the serene face of his deceased wife and wondered what would happen if he cried. The childbirth had been rough on his wife's fragile body and now the infant might not survive as well.  
  
"Dalilsanthilas, my dear" his rough hand smoothed the fair hair from her face," how will our children grow up without a mother?"  
  
After leaving her body to the servants for the preparation of her repose, he walked towards the room she had decorated for the infant. She had been perceptive to know it would have been a girl.  
  
The elflord remembered her joy of finally being able to bear a little girl as the household had always revolved around the raising of his sons. There was no indication that she would take part on their upbringing as he took it upon himself to raise them. It was a military household and the young boys will have no need to be with their mother. They would learn early on the duties of an elven soldier, a Wildrunner of Qualinesti.  
  
His brother, Solostaran, had always intended for the position to go to the middle brother. But after he died in the hands of a human, Keganthilas, waited until his rite of adulthood, to honor his deceased sibling by sitting on the High Council as the new leader of the Wilrunners.  
  
It had been just a few years when he traveled to the nearby villages in Qualinesti when he laid eyes on the daughter of a humble farmer. Her name was Dalisanthilas and the young warrior had never again wished for anything in his life but to be near her.  
  
The Speaker had opposed at the union from the beginning, but the young elfmaid was quiet and reserved and wished only for a house to call her own. His brother finally accepted the marriage and with his blessing they were wed.  
  
Keganthilas became the father of a young child, which he called Surielas. Five years later Accalon was born. Both children would be raised in the old manner of a warrior household. One day it would be one of them to sit at the council and the other could take leadership as the Forest Scouts.  
  
When his wife was with child again, she knew it in her heart that it would be a girl. He would not take the joy of raising this one from her. This child, he would enjoy seeing grow up. He would grieve as she reached adulthood and was married off to a suitor. She will not be raised for the purpose of his household. She would be free of the obligations her brothers had.  
  
But it seemed as that might not happen any longer. Keganthilas, not knowing the right way to care for a sick infant, took it upon himself to guard his daughter's sleep. A healer came each day to see the struggling infant, which gasped for air at any moment's notice. The fourth day, an exhausted Keganthilas, dropped to his knees, something he had not done since the day the gods left Krynn, and prayed.  
  
"Eli and Quen, make this child live as I know if my sons will not, I might lose them. I have convinced myself that both of them will one day fight and die in battle, but make this child live a long existence with her father. Do not take all my children from me as my wife is also gone from me." He collapsed in sleep, as he had not any.  
  
Diernas, the maid, awoke her lord. "Sire, your child sleeps well, maybe you should sleep in your bed tonight." Keganthilas saw his child's peaceful face for the first time. He had not seen the fiery red hair with silver strands before, or how full it had been since her birth. She opened her eyes and her cries were not sickly or weak, but strong and demanding. It was almost as this child had been divinely blessed and given the strength of life. Keganthilas cradled the child and gave her to Dierna. "I will call her Telerintalas." She smiled, for in elven it meant, kissed by the gods. 


	2. About brothers

Teleri, as her brothers called her, had a strange upbringing in her years with her family. His father, knowing only how to train warriors, used the same tones when addressing his children. They ate in the kitchen hall, slept in undecorated rooms and met once a day to go over their day. All of them, no exception given to the young woman. His sister-in-law often wondered how her nephews and niece fared under the so called "regimental training" they were subjected too. Far from the truth, Keganthilas was a warm father who was teaching all of his children what he knew. The three children had the advantage to learn their father's trade but develop their own special talents that came with it. She never felt that her mother's presence would have made her any more joyous, she was happy and loved her brothers. Surielas, the elder, would take her riding for days outside the borders of Qualinost and enjoy the quiet refuge of the river. He would always listen to her, until his attention waned and would end up ignoring her. He was expected to serve as Tyleas-Habes (Head of Household) when his father willed so. Accalon often did not have the patience to deal with Surielas' carefree attitude towards everything but his respect for the older brother will always remain. He was often alone but his love and deference to his family was constant and often worried on how Teleri would fare is she was raised alongside them.  
  
Once when she was sitting in the low branches of the silver leafed tree, she spoke up to her brothers, and jumped down effortlessly.  
  
" I make a deal with you Accalon." She extended her small hand to her brother. Accalon, usually with no mood to deal with Teleri, crossed his arms and stared at her. Teleri just smiled and sat on the ground, cross-legged. "Speak then, and leave me be. You are stopping progress."  
  
She continued, "You train me to use weapons, one day a week, and I will leave you be, for the remaining six." Accalon was exasperated with this child, and would do anything to be rid of her. "It is not seemly for an elfmaiden to be handling weapons, but then again, your voice is not for singing, you are clumsy with a harp, even a lute, and it seems you dance more crooked that a drunk hobgoblin. If no talents remain, you might as well be good at something." His words never hurt her, she had built armor that withstood her brother's matter-of-fact honesty.  
  
A deep laugh was uttered from Surielas. "Now, Accalon, if father sees no wrongdoing, let Teleri learn a few tricks to keep her suitors away from her. You remember not? She is our father's caretaker when he grows feeble and old. She will probably not marry and become our father's nurse." Teleri loved Surielas since he was unlike Accalon. The eldest, raven haired with green eyes, he was the tallest of the two. He resembled his father in youth. Accalon inherited his mother's fair hair and hazel eyes, his features, more elegant than Surielas, resembled his mother.  
  
"Little one, if he takes the first of the days to play... I mean, to instruct you, I will take the last day of the week. Only if father approves." She jumped and hugged her older brother. He continued " Knowing your talent in convincing father, he will not see a problem. It is not like you are saving Krynn any day soon." At the end of those words, the trees of the Qualinesti forest changed their usual relaxing melody to one the elves have not heard since the days of the Kinslayer wars. A song of Heroes. The three siblings looked confusedly at each other and ran home.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++ The promise was kept by both elflords to train their sister. Accalon, secretly looked forward his day with his sister. He felt like a teacher to a willing student. Teleri questioned each rule, made her opinion known on some learnings, and never faltered her attention. She genuinely saw her brother as a learned scholar of the arts of war. He enjoyed teaching her all the weapons and their uses. "This is a war hammer. Even being a blunt weapon, it deals a closed wound injury to your opponent. Many dwarves enjoy this barbaric weapon. I do not." Teleri had learned its use a few weeks ago, along with the mace and flail. "I agree with you, but believe that each weapon resembles the race of its user, brother. A dwarf , his build being stocky and strong resembles this here hammer." He nodded in smug satisfaction. She had remembered each of his lectures. A worthy student, too bad that it was for naught, as women were not warriors since the Kinslayer wars. She continued " The hobgoblin, not having the elegance in fighting as an elf, will use a club. As I remembered what you told me last week, the use of their club resembles their ignorance in combat, as they just slam their weapon, bashing heads with no definite strategy."  
  
He simply nodded. "Teleri, these past few years we meet and I teach you what I have learned. Tell me then, what weapons do you desire to learn and master? Maybe the bow, like Surielas, or maybe the long sword like our father?" She walked along with him. "From the simple dagger to the exotics katars. I have had a nice instruction in all of them, but I have decided to learn more upon three. The long sword, to honor you and my father, and the cross bow to honor my brother and my elven blood." She kneeled down to salvage whatever was left from the ruined golden hem of her robes.  
  
  
  
While Accalon taught her a direct learning in weapons, Surielas took it upon himself to teach her other important skills that a warrior must have. He also taught her his favorite skill, horse riding and combat.  
  
This day took their outing near the river, measuring their speed and longevity. "You must be able to have strength to handle different opponents. Their sizes matter not. Never believe you will be at an advantage." He ran alongside the stream trying to catch up with her. She waited for him, her breath still regular. "I am blessed for having two strong brothers. I might not need to use the teachings I am enjoying, but I know that either you or Accalon, will honor The Wildrunners. " I will tell you something, but do not reveal it to Accalon, because it could make him never speak to me again. I believe, as the eldest of the three of us, you have better ability at arms that both of us combined." She giggled. "I told you to stop being a liar." "I do not lie. You have a passion in the weapons you wield. Accalon merely studies them, like a man in thirst of learning and curiosity. You have taken each lesson in strategy as your very survival depended on it. I take them as a useful ally, but do not have the discipline to act upon them. "I thank you for your praise brother, but I am not worthy of such flattery. Teach me more, for I do not know as much as you do."  
  
He smiled at her. "Another lesson is protection of your body. The way you fight will either leave you open for wounding or protect you from being wounded." Surielas taught her how to grapple an opponent, how to fight if she had lost any of her senses. He developed her self esteem and her battle psychology. He also taught her how her own limbs had the ability to take life from an enemy.  
  
One day, while they grappled, he motioned for them to stop and sat under one of the great trees, savoring their magical melody. "Sister, have you felt the song of the trees. Many times I have heard it change, once, when you were born, they sang a strong melody. I spoke to father, and she confided to me that it was a song of battle." He sat, repairing his torn armor.  
  
"Suri, I have not heard such song in my life, but many times their melodies change. When I first picked my first weapon, to my last Life Day celebration. I also have dreams..." She sat, staring at the small brook, the water shone unusually today. The rocks resembled the blackest of onyx, reminded her of a night without stars.  
  
Her brother's melodious voice broke her train of thought. "What do these dreams say? For I have had dreams of death and despair. But I have not told anyone but you. I do not tell Accalon as he does not question the things you cannot see."  
  
"I dreamt of Dragons and fire and I also dreamed of a human knight. Old but powerful, and he begins whispering in my ear. I wake up and do not know what he said. The dreams have kept oncoming back." She began to cry, surprised at her show of emotion, she lowered her eyes.  
  
Surielas pinned her to the floor and laughed. "The LoreMaster has filled your head with children's tales." They both laughed. Accalon joined them, he had brought along some fresh bread. As he sat on the floor with them, he motioned them to help themselves. On that day, Keganthilas' children would enjoy their last care free day of their lives. 


	3. Elfmaidens

The Speaker of the Suns paid a visit to Keganthilas. His entourage consisted of his sons Porthios and Gilthanas. Alongside the speaker walked Lauranthalasa, Teleri's childhood cousin friend. She was not surprised that the other member of the Speaker's entourage was not to be seen. In fact, she had not seen Tanthalas for a long time. She had heard from Lauranthalasa that when her Tanthalas left, her world pained her and fell into pieces. The last days, Teleri has spoken to Tanthalas, urging him to stay.  
  
A few years before, outside the stables of the House Protector...  
  
"You are running away from true love." She stood outside the trees, she had been kind enough to fill his bags with supplies, he reluctantly accepted since she threatened to tell Lauranthalasa that he was leaving like a thief in the dark. "It is something that cannot be, tenesa." She hated that nickname the children of the Speaker of the Suns had given her, which meant mangled fruit. Her legs were always bruised and her hands had been callused, compared to Laurana's smooth and ivory ones. "So why do you keep on wearing her ring, if your intent is not to come back?" She paced, whispering to his horse a calming tune. Tanis then saw this "tensa" as the true leader of the Wildrunners. Not her anti social brother Accalon, or the merry Surielas. This elfmaid was touched by some otherworldly intelligence but also spoke honestly. This was no delicate Laurana, she was a creature for the world of Krynn, not just for Qualinesti. Unlike everyone else, she did not treat him with the politeness mixed with pity that everyone used when dealing with him. To her, he was just like any other and her cousin's love. "I wish I could fulfill my life and be out of this forest sometimes. I feel my life will have no meaning and will wither like a rose, whose only destiny was filling my father's garden with fragrance." He nodded gravely, agreeing with her. She hugged him farewell, tears moistening in her eyes "I do not feel your spirit will sit tame for long." He mounted his horse. Her brothers should feel blessed with a sister like this behind them. "Farewell, Tanthalas... Tell the dwarf I like the wooden shield he made me." She continued, her voice unlike herself this time. " May we meet again, as warriors fighting the side of rightfulness." Her gaze was distant and glazed. The half-elf was somewhat confused at her expression, but said nothing. She took in a few breaths, her tone going back to her normal timbre. "Yeah, ok. You take care and remember that you have a friend who judges you not for your birth, but for who you are." He smiled and galloped away.  
  
Her thoughts came back to her time now. Her father called her to pay the respects to the Speaker. He moved his hands and laughed. "Brother, kindred of mine should not be forced to bow to their uncle." Teleri knew that he spoke as a mere courtesy. Everyone paid their respects to the Speaker. From those who seeded the earth, to her brothers and father. He continued, "Laurana, daughter, leave with Teleri and summon her brothers. The men of the house will sit and speak." Laurana smiled at Teleri, but her face was a mere ghostly reflection of her sadness.  
  
"I have some comforting news, " she led her to her room. Both sat on the bed, Teleri holding her hand, as if that was to keep Laurana from crying. After sobbing a few more times, Laurana smiled at her childhood friend. They were both different, extremely unlike each other, but close nonetheless. Teleri trained with her brothers, while Laurana played in the gardens of the towers of the sun. Teleri's hair was copper and silver, the different colors co-existed, the thickness of her hair was kept tamed by intricate braids she used. Laurana's hair yielded and moved along her back like a river of honey, she did not need to force it still. The beauty of the warrior child was spiritual but fierce, like a wild rose, her eyes were a sad gray. Laurana's looks were warm and inviting, soft and pliable, like a daisy, whose stem had no thorns.  
  
"Is Tanis coming back?" Her face illuminated but after looking at the unchanging expression of Teleri, she once again saddened. "I saw him before he left the edge of the city. It has been years." Laurana was pained that this detail was left for her to discover now, and not then. Teleri's face changed " I know, but today I remembered that night in detail. He wore your ring still, the token of love you gave to him. I, believe he still plans to return, but when the elves change their ways." Her gaze saw beyond the skies and the stars, near the three moons and the clouds. Laurana hated these many moods of Teleri, she spoke such nonsense sometimes, like she was in a trance or reading from a book, never paying full attention to her. "I guess it is better news than none." Laurana stood up looking at Teleri's room. The soft colors of silver radiated on her cushions and rugs, but inside many chests contained weapons that were given to her by her brothers. A sharp contrast from silks to metal. "He had no other choice but to leave, no one felt he should have been close to you. I believed that true love should not be controlled . Maybe you should have run away with him." She had a mischievous smile, once again, sounding like herself. Laurana gasped and laughed. Teleri continued, "Next time, when he comes, since I know he will, you should not let go of the love you have for him." Laurana's face was once again somber but her heart felt at ease. Teleri always knew what to say to her. "Yes, I will not let go next time." The Princess took a brush and began untangling Teleri's hair, and sang to her. Her cousin was a mystery to Laurana sometimes. Teleri would do anything her brothers did, yet she would always wear the gowns her maid sew for there. Teleri just shrugged at her words by just saying, 'I might fight like a male, but I am an elfmaiden still.'  
  
Teleri and Laurana hid between the heavy curtains of Keganthilas' war room, making sure their long robes did not make a noise, and none saw the ends of their soft leather shoes. It was a pastime of old, listening to their fathers and brothers speak. They both wanted to be accepted but it seemed that Teleri did belong with these men, making plans for their city, speaking of new defense quarters, among many other things. The "tensa", like the name they teased her with, had a wisdom that many ignored.  
  
"Speaker, my brother , we have heard news from the outskirts of Qualinesti. Armies of strange creatures, dark tidings." He was not much of details, he cared not to believe that war might be near their city. He had scouted all the borders, and everything pointed to war. The Speaker's face was a mask of sorrow, one that he did not show his sons and daughters.  
  
In another part of the room, Porthios, Gilthanas, Accalon and Surielas spoke among themselves, quietly, knowing that the two elders should not be disturbed with their talks.. "I think my father will agree with our plan to send spies to the cities of Gateway and Haven. Porthios shall lead the spies along with Surielas knowledge of the forest. Accalon and I will contact this resistance group of humans I met on the road days ago." Gilthas was not comfortable speaking and giving orders to the two brothers who seemed years older than him. Accalon spoke. "I trust no humans, but I respect your plan Gilthanas. One thing that might stop me from taking those soldiers that are loyal to me, to fight your cause is my brother. He must agree with your plan or I will not ride forth. He is the eldest and the next Head of our Guild and Household." His gaze went to his brother who devoured the breads in the basket. "I agree with my brother and will follow Gilthanas plan. He has a good advice, knowing that this plan comes from Porthios himself." He spoke with a mouthful of bread and crumbs spilling over his tunic. With a smile, he drank some more wine. Porthios just nodded his head and tried to ignore the state of uncleanliness of his older cousin . The Speaker walked where the youths sat. "Sons and nephews, we look upon the young leaders of Qualinesti for an answer." Their faces, looked at each other, and with a common understanding, nodded at Solostaran. "We have a plan" Their voices were in unison.  
  
Teleri mouthed those words while hidden behind the curtains. It was her family, it was her people too. Surielas confessed to her that she was a better fighter than all of them combined. But her reasoning head was the one working her own idea. She was going to help her brothers from a distance. -- 


	4. Preparing to follow

She had taken the same precautions as many years. The forest, unusually silent, stood farther away from the young elf-girl. Her stallion, once wild and unruly, snorted softly while Teleri hummed a soft elven tune. She grasped the reigns lightly, enjoying the soft swaying of the leaves beneath Xanr's hoofs. The path had been found by accident, outside the borders of the forest. It seemed like weeks ago that she stumbled on the small stone building. Her father's horse had lost a shoe and peered inside for someone to assist her. Thinking that it was an outpost outside the territory she entered. She gasped and almost screamed when she came to her first contact with the human named John. She had never seen a human, and all the tales of rape and murder came to no help at this moment. The human regarded her with amusement when she galloped away. Mid-mile away, she stopped. Tanis, her old friend, was half human, and he was the most decent individual she had met. She went back, apologizing for her ignorance.  
  
John, a smithy, had made a living by helping travelers' with any armor or horse wear needs. He had been 29 years old, enchanted with Teleri's re-appearance, speaking in elven, then switching to a heavily accented common. "I must apologize, sire, for this is the farthest I have made it outside my home. I have never come in contact with one of you..." She was stopped, rudely, by his laughter. " Do not worry, my lady, I will not bring down the cataclysm." She suddenly looked confused. He continued, "I know that elves always say that when they see a human. We brought down the cataclysm, etc. No harm done, my name is John." He extended his hand. Teleri produced her small hand, palm down, like she had been taught in her house. He shook it , not minding the traces of metal and grease left on her fingers. Then, realizing he might have not done the right thing took her hand, and kissed it like he had seen in Palanthas." She just frowned and went on, slightly annoyed by this human. "My mount has lost his foot covering..." she stumbled on the words. Once again, John laughed harder than previously. "It is called a shoe." She nodded, the heat of embarrassment rising to her face. He mended her horse shoes, while she asked questions on the weapons he made. She shared her wine flask with this new friend while he praised her weapons. That has been 30 years ago, and Teleri saw her friend fall to the weakness of human years. His thick brown curls were now replaced by a shining bald spot on his scalp, his hands were still strong but his skin, once tanned and youthful, resembled now old stretched leather. Unlike him, Teleri's only visible change was that she had grown leaner because of the exercise training of her brothers.  
  
John waited outside admiring the elf woman's fiery locks. Had this been different times? Would he have wooed her, would he had dared touch the sky near Solinari, asking that bright moon for the strength of the love he had for this young one. She had been ignorant of his eyes, on how they watched her every move. Her laughter and skill with the sword made him wake up at night and wonder, why he had not been born inside that wretched forest, a gallant elflord? "If you grow weary of using your head for thinking, you might want to start working on a piece of armor for me" She jumped out her stallion. "You are a demanding wench. But since your gold has been good for awhile, I could spare my time." He ushered her inside. Friends they might have been, but elves and humans do not even go as far as talking politely. They had joked like this for years. "I need something made. I know you are fast and your skill cannot be compared, not even to the smith's in Qualinost. It has to be a breastplate to fit me, but it has to measure from the top of my chest to my waist. It needs to be able to be light enough to hide inside my dress." She unlaced her boots, the day had been unusually hot. "I could do that, but I do not know how prudent and proper I could be. To measure this task, you will_" He looked away, wishing not to disrespect her. "need to unrobe." She nodded soberly. "I need this more than ever. I do not care about your thoughts. I can pay." She produced her coin bag. "You know I will not leave, and cannot have the smith's at my father's estate see me wearing this." "Fine. " He was angered that he would have to be tormented with her beauty once again. "You are a loyal friend John. I honor you because of that."  
  
He measured her, trying not to stare at the slim piece of cotton fabric that covered her chest. She remained, motionless, knowing the correct procedure the smith's used to measure armor.  
  
While she robbed herself once again, she asked him what it was on his mind. The middle age human began feeding the flames with bits of dried wood, towards the fire.  
  
"Would you have loved me, when I was young? If I have had the courage to throw my restraints away?" He looked at the confusion of her eyes. "I might have, but then again, I am young, I have never loved, save for my brothers and my family. Maybe elves do not feel the love in their hearts the way humans do." Her smile stabbed at his human hearts. How could she smile? Each week, she came to talk to him of unimportant nonsense, with a light, unburdened heart, while his soul wretched and died each time her braid became unfastened, or her hands patted his back.  
  
He looked away, fighting the tears that would come at night. Has she not seen? The years he spent pinning after her, giving the opportunity of a simple, boring but vital marriage his back each time. He could have married each woman his father suggested him. It was not Teleri's fault and he would not bother her about his feelings no longer.  
  
"Come by in three days. I will make a breastplate for your journey." How could he know? It had been a secret to herself. He continued, with the same smile he had when he was young. " You might be older than me, but humans are wiser in the ways of the world. You will need shoulder and shin armor. I will build it light enough for it to hide."  
  
She mounted and waved. She softly mouthed the words good bye and placing the hood of her cloak in the right place, she galloped home. He cried for her knew he had lost his elven dream, and had woken up to the bland, lonely existence that was his.  
  
He entered his shop, and sitting down, he wrote to his sister, asking her about that farmer's daughter friend of hers. Maybe he could still find a humble woman to share his world.  
  
Three days later, Teleri came to his shop, finding it empty with only the table, a note and a bundle wrapped in rags.  
  
Mistress,  
  
I require no payment to build this for you, I only ask that you remember that human love can be strong, or maybe stronger, than any elf lord can give. I know that our hearts are not destined to meet in love, but being an old man (in human years), I can attest to the fact that your spirit matches the unruly mane of red and silver hair you possess. I have known many elves that travel these roads, but I know that no one in that mysterious forest you call home will be able to make you happy. I am honored that I had known you.  
  
John  
  
She waited until arriving at her home to unwrap the linen in her chambers; and found herself staring at the most breathtaking piece of armor. The front had etchings in copper and a more brilliant material, to resemble the colors of her hair. The shoulder pieces were separate and made to envelop her shoulders to a fit.  
  
She fitted herself in her armor, seeing the love and affection put in the building of such piece. She had received chain mail leggings and gloves, hidden within leather britches, a gift from her father, seeing how she had been alienated from having none while her brothers wore theirs.  
  
She began collecting her most precious weapons, built by John, and secretly kept away from her family. He had also made her a small shield, a lance in which she refused to take as a gift, and various daggers. Another one of her treasures was a long sword that had belonged to her father, he had given that to her, for she was born to a family of warriors. She shall not wield it, but keep it as tradition he had said. Teleri had better plans for it.  
  
He began stuffing her weapons in her pack, waiting for the time her brothers were to begin their journeys. She would follow a day later, she knew the secret trail by heart. Somehow, she knew they would need her. 


End file.
